generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebecca Holiday
Doctor Rebecca Holiday is a genius scientist working for Providence, a position she earned due to her specialty in nanites. Along with Agent Six, she's responsible for taking care of Providence's secret weapon, Rex. She takes her job very seriously, constantly monitoring Rex to ensure his safety. History Background In the early days of Providence, Holiday served as a medical assistant to Dr. Fell. However, she was greatly opposed to Providence's protocol for handling E.V.O.s: contain or destroy them. Although she had no authority in the matter, she believed there was another alternative--finding a cure. Then one day, Six discovered 10 y/o Rex, who had the ability to cure E.V.O.s. Six presented Rex to Holiday, who was overjoyed with the discovery. Dr. Fell was later fired by Providence following his attempt to dissect Rex and replaced with Dr. Holiday. Personality Holiday is the polar opposite of Agent Six, as she is much more in-tune with her emotions. Although she can be short-tempered and stubborn at times, she is a deeply caring person. Her stubbornness can also lead to determination, for example in episode "Plague" she attached neural shockers to her forehead to shock herself awake every time she dozes off. Holiday's also not afraid to speak her mind in front of her superiors, especially when she believes she has a better solution to a problem. She is also a very empathetic person. She's frequently expressed concern over the fact that Providence views Rex only as a weapon, and not as a teenage boy. She repeatedly tries to convince Six to try to relate to Rex, as she understands what he goes through with his amnesia and the pressure put on him by Providence. Appearance Holiday has bright green eyes and her jet black hair, for the most part, is always tied up in a high in a formal bun on the top of her head for working purposes. She is usually seen wearing a white lab coat, an orange top, gray skirt, and dark knee-high boots. According to Five, she thinks Holiday is very pretty. When out in the field, she wears a black and white jumpsuit similar to that of standard Providence soldiers, with her hair tied up in a her continuous bun. She even has a space suit of her own as seen in "Promises, Promises " Five years ago, whenever she was younger, she wore her hair down that reached a little past her collar bones and had a longer white lab dress. She also wore earrings and the same boots. In "Leader of the Pack," when dressing up rather nicely and classy, she wore a light blue formal gown, light blue shoes, golden colored jewelry, and a navy blue shoulder bag. Powers and Abilities Abilities * Intelligence: Although Doc Holiday is a normal human, her intelligence, determination, and compassion combine to make her very formidable. Unlike most others, it is briefly shown that Holiday and Cesar are probably the only ones with the most intelligence on nanite technology. Her intelligence is shown to be completely incredible, showing to put amazing pieces together and figure things out with ease. Then again, making her part of the research team with providence, this shows that she is a very dependable member of the group. * Combat: As shown in the episode "Breach." She also possesses quick reflexes, as seen when she effortlessly dodges three E.V.O.s that Breach sends after her. Additionally, Holiday is very capable with machinery and weaponry usage. Most of Holiday's skill are shown in Dark Passage, where it is all first shows Holiday's use with Providence weaponry. Seen in the episode Alliance, when the group was attacked by a large E.V.O. she jumps in the way and shoots off the creature. Relationships : "He deserves a celebration, he's changed everything" ''-Doctor Holiday on Rex since he joined Providence, Promises, Promises. '' Rex Unlike most of Providence, Holiday thinks of Rex as more than a weapon and gives him much glory unlike the othe providence agents. She is deeply concerned with his welfare, and will do anything it takes to keep him safe (for example, she is willing to use aggressive measures to save Rex when Breach captures him in the episode "Breach"). In the episode "What Lies Beneath," Rex jokingly says that "she worries too much him". Also, in the episode "Gravity," she is unwilling to leave the burning space station without Rex, even sacrificing a container of special nanite samples in order to stop ZAG-RS and save Rex. Despite the fact she's much older than Rex, Rex likes to flirt with Doctor Holiday a lot. While she is aware of his crush on her, she mostly ignores his flirtations. However, on occasion Holiday will use his crush to her own advantage like in the episode "The Forgotten," she promises to have a dinner date with Rex if he'll bring her back cell samples from the Bug Jar's E.V.O.s. Agent Six : "Don't do this to me. I will hate you forever if you--" -Holiday after thinking Agent Six is dead, A Family Holiday. Even though they are virtually opposites, Six and Holiday seem to get along fine. However, they do argue sometimes about how to treat Rex. While Six generally thinks of him as a weapon, Holiday insists that Rex should be treated more like a human being. Lately, Six has shown much more compassion for Rex--perhaps a result of Holiday's advice. Six and Holiday both respect each other and are willing to listen to each others' advice. Holiday's respect for Six might have increased in the episode "Lockdown," when Holiday's incurable E.V.O sister was taken down gently under Six's orders. Six also defended Holiday's deal with White, which guaranteed the safety of her sister. It is subtly implied that Holiday might have feelings for Six. For example, she attempts to hold his hand in "The Day That Everything Changed" after she makes an insensitive comment to Six, but he walks away. She dresses up rather nicely for a party in "Leader of the Pack," asking where Six is when Rex arrives in his place, and later attempts to force a compliment out of him. In "What Lies Beneath," they are shown to be holding hands for a second as the corrupted nanites regress around them. In "Promises, Promises", when Six showed Holiday how Rex could be the "cure" she'd been searching for, she hugged him. Though this may have just been because she was very grateful. In "Robo Bobo," an E.V.O. rabbit was about to attack Six, but before it could reach him, Holiday ran in and pushed him out of the way into a tree until the rabbit went back to eating. She looked somewhat embarrassed and said wearily "you, uh, got too close." In "A Family Holiday" she nearly gave up on curing her sister until Six spoke some words of encouragement. After Six almost lost his life helping to cure Beverly, Holiday made to kiss him, until Rex and Beverly interrupted. Six, on the advice of Rex, later asked her out on a date, which she gladly accepted. White Knight Although Holiday works for White Knight, it's assumed that Holiday doesn't have quite a friendship with Knight. It's possible that she is afraid of him, as seen in episode Promises, Promises: White Knight somehow manipulates Doctor Holiday into telling him about Rex being discovered. She then is locked up in a cell with Bobo Haha. It's also known that White Knight uses her E.V.O. sister as blackmail to keep her working for him. Beverly In the episode "Lockdown", it is revealed that Holiday's sister is an incurable spider-like E.V.O like One, kept in containment at Providence. She is normally locked inside the Hold of the Petting Zoo. However, when Rex and Noah breached the Hold, she escaped and captured everyone in the Tower, including Noah. Before Rex could destroy her, Holiday convinced Rex and Six to spare her sister, as long as the E.V.O didn't cause anymore trouble. It is implied that Holiday's sister is being used as blackmail material to get Dr. Holiday to work for Providence. Her sister saved her life in "Payback" when Skalamander cornered her near the Hold. Even though she had the chance to rip Dr. Holiday limb from limb, she instead went after the much more powerful Skalamander, implying that they share a deeper bond that Dr. Holiday may not even be aware of. In the episode, "A Family Holiday", it starts off with Holiday giving her younger sister a teddy bear for her birthday. It also show's Holiday at a show that's presenting a cure for E.V.O.s. Shocked to see this, Holiday run's straight to providence to get her sister into being cured as well. This is a very tough moment for Holiday and leaves her dedicated to doing this. When Rex wasn't so sure about the idea, she strictly told him that he didn't understand. When coming to pick her sister up, Rex and Six find out that the "cure" is a scam. Holiday, Rex, and Six go to find his sister without the approval of White Knight and find her, but her mutations are enhanced to look more grotesque and monster-like. The man who runs the scam, Moses then admits being able to cure them while on the brink of being "killed" but escapes. Holiday makes a dedicated attempted to the machine to cure, but there's only one required thing, Six's magnetic swords. Six jumps unto the machine, allowing his swords to make contact with it and getting knocked unconscious. Soon after Six's awake, her younger sister Beverly, who is successfully cured, runs to give her a hug. Trivia * Rex states that Holiday likes to wear red shoes on Fridays. * Before Rex came, she was an assistant for another doctor in Providence. * She used to wear her hair down. * She is a lousy cook, as the cake she made for Rex's birthday was as hard as stone. Rex wondered if the sword Six gave him was capable of cutting her cake, to which Six replied "anything is possible". * In her first encounter with Six, she called him a "hired gun". * Noah guessed her age at 28, which would make her about 10 years older than her sister. *She is a fast runner and capable of running in heels. *Before he became boss, White Knight referred to her as a "bleeding heart", saying that she will eventually get him, Six, and everyone else killed. *In the episode "Promises, Promises", Dr. Holiday says that she has three Ph.D's. *In the episode "Operation: Wingman", Holiday tells Rex that "no one ever invited her to the prom." *Doctor Holiday originally coined the term E.V.O. (Exponentially Variegated Organisms) *In Polish dubbing Rex address Holiday as 'Holi' instead of 'Doc'. *In "A Family Holiday" it was revealed her first name is Rebecca. *Rebecca is referenced both Keswick and Kitty Katswell in T.U.F.F. Puppy. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Providence Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Main characters Category:Scientists Category:Spoilers